The objective of this study is to assess the immune response to varied pools of nonameric long mucin peptides in patients with breast, colon and pancreatic carcinoma, using the delayed type hypersensitivity response. This study will evaluate whether an immunologic response to pancreatic/breast/colon mucin peptides exists in vivo to support the vaccine approach to cancer therapy.